


Es el destino

by Gambacho



Category: Rollamy, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Roan kom Azgueda, Rollamy - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambacho/pseuds/Gambacho
Summary: Bellamy cree que no está hecho para el amor pero el destino le muestra con ayuda de sus amigos que no es así, que la persona para él está por llegar





	Es el destino

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste esta historia de un capitulo de mi Rey Roan con Bellamy, me encantan y de verdad deseo les guste, es mi primer fic de amor entre hombres.  
> ¡Gracias por leerme!

Lleva días llegando a esa librería, no porque sea muy buena o tenga muchas cosas, sino porque le gusta él, había visto a aquel hombre un sábado hace dos semanas por primera vez repartiendo volantes en la entrada de esa librería, no era muy alto pero tampoco era bajo, tenía el cabello largo y usaba la barba un poco frondosa pero no larga y tenía unos ojos azules impresionante y su voz era grave, era el tipo de hombre que se cuidaba eso sí, se notaba en sus brazos y en sus manos que tenían cayos por las pesas supuso o algún trabajo que requiriera fuerza, fue nuevamente hasta la caja y compró otro libro, él sonrió amable y sus dedos se rozaron con los suyos

“Mi nombre es Bellamy” lo soltó, adentro era un manojo de nervios pero no dejaría que lo vieran como un hombre débil, no, eso no.

“Mucho gusto señor, soy Roan y estoy para servirle” el ojiazul señalo su pin con su nombre y fue amable, empacó  el libro pero no paso a más.

Se animaba a sí mismo diciendo que lo había intentado y tratando de negar que su ego y hombría se sentía herida pero se decía que la vida era así, caminó un buen rato y se sentó en un banco, abrió su libro y lo leía pero la verdad es que no le gustaba por el hecho que desde ese día le recordaría en cómo fue rechazado por ese hombre que le gustaba, que incluso su mente le había jugado una broma y había imaginado una salida con sus amigos y él, se sentía tonto, escribió a su mejor amigo tratando de distraerse y hablando de otras cosas, no sabía porque pero no podía expresar lo que sentía, no era agradable.

Regresó a casa, encontró a su hermana con su noviecito, incluso su hermana adolescente tenía más suerte en el amor, seguro había algo malo en él, no estaba hecho para el amor, ni siquiera podía decirlo, sí era eso, no estaba hecho para el amor.

Quitó su camisa y su pantalón, quedó en ropa interior e hizo un poco de ejercicio, quizá no era tan atractivo y por eso los hombres no lo veían, quizá como hombre gay debía ser femenino ¿Acaso era malo no serlo? Quizá era eso, al rubio no le gustaban los hombres como él o a lo mejor ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres, a lo mejor se confundió o a lo mejor es bisexual y ya tiene una relación, sacudió su cabeza, estaba pensando demasiado.

Después de sudar un poco decidió mejor meterse a la ducha, el agua tibia recorrió su cuerpo, tocó su pecho y su abdomen, consideraba no estaba tan mal, agarró su pene, lo consideraba normal, no grande ni pequeño, no grueso pero tampoco delgado, empezó a acariciarse y en su mente aquel hombre, le fascinaba pero él era de esos demasiado atractivos que quedan fuera de su alcance, lo había visto arreglar los libros y sus brazos y como su culo se veía increíble incluso con ese horrible pantalón que usaban los empleados de ese lugar, podía imaginarlo desnudo, lamer su pecho  y chupar sus pezones, no sabía que quería primero si penetrarlo o que le penetre, no le importaba, quería estar de rodillas ante él y poder tener su pene en su boca y que el agua le recorriera su cuerpo y llegara a su boca mientras tenía el genital de él en la boca, podía sentir su propio pene duro solo de imaginar, se masturbaba pensando en él, no le importaba que, quería tener sexo con él o un romance que importaba, lo que fuera.

Salió de la ducha, estaba a punto de ponerse su pijama pero John y Clarke lo convencieron que salieran a una discoteca y que bailaran, no tenía ánimos pero la rubia dijo que era el cumpleaños de Lexa y que era su obligación estar ahí como su mejor amigo que era, ella era tan fastidiosa, si no es porque la amaba y era su mejor amiga, hace mucho la hubiese desterrado de su lado, en fin se alistó.

Se puso una camiseta negra tipo polo tallada pero no demasiado, que no se viera demasiado pegada, unos jeans azul oscuro y sus botines color vino, medio se arregló el cabello con la mano y se puso sus lentes, se puso colonia que Lexa y Raven la mejor amiga de  la ojiverde, habían escogido porque decían que esa era elegante y seguro a los hombres les gustaría, obviamente se sentía engañado porque no había tenido efecto alguno.

Llegó al lugar, estaban esperándole fuera de la discoteca, John que no soltaba a Emori y que la protegía de cualquier mujer u hombre que quisiera acercarse a ella, Clarke presumiendo que tenía a la chica linda es decir  Lexa y luego Raven como coala sobre Luna porque obviamente no dejaría que ninguna otra le coquetee a su chica es decir marcaba territorio, sus amigos eran geniales solo pasaba que los envidiaba porque tenían a un alguien y él no.

Saludo a todos y decidieron entrar, encontraron una mesa bastante buena, la verdad es que podía ver a muchos hombres atractivos y una que otra chica que le llamaba la atención, los primeros en bailar fueron como siempre Emori y John que se adueñaron de la pista de una discoteca gay – lésbica un par de heterosexuales que tenían puramente amigos gay y lesbianas y bisexuales, luego Raven obligó a Luna a bailar y bueno la castaña siempre complaciéndola accedió y luego Clarke y Lexa  los acompañaron, le hacían señas para que fueran pero obviamente no iría hacer de tercero a todos y tampoco se consideraba un buen bailarín aunque la verdad es que estaba desanimado pero no quería preocuparlos.

El mesero puso en su mesa un trago, ron con cola, él pelinegro negó e informo que no había pedido nada, el joven insistió y lo dejó, los chicos desde la pista le hacían señas emocionados.

Lo vio, al ojiazul de la librería, ese hombre era hermoso y estaba ahí frente a él, obviamente no iba a dejar que sus nervios lo hicieran ver idiota pero en verdad por dentro de él todo temblaba por dentro, él se acercó y le dijo algo al oído.

Ambos salieron un  rato, las cosas eran peor a la luz, en la oscuridad de la disco podía disimular sus nervios pero de frente en verdad estaba un poco nervioso.

Bellamy sonrió y con su pulgar tocó su labio inferior, Roan sonrió

“¡por dios! ¡Cómo sos hermoso!” el pelinegro se sorprendió y sonrió nervioso, ante el halago  del ojiazul, eso le sorprendió sí, pero  se sentía feliz, no era mucho pero le hacía feliz.

“G-gracias” contesto nervioso

Acercó su mano a la del pelinegro, estaba fría y temblorosa y de vez en cuando él desviaba su mirada, sus perfectos ojos negros escondidos tras esas gafas grandes --- “Estas temblando  ¿Me tenes miedo?” --- le preocupaba causar ese efecto en ese chico, él era el tipo de hombre que buscaba

“M-miedo ¡No! Un poco de nervios” todo menos que lo viera como un cobarde “No pensé que fuésemos a estar así de cerca y hablando” el ojiazul sonrió y era la sonrisa más fascinante que sus ojos habían visto, ese hombre era bello y elegante

“L-lo siento, lo de la librería, mi jefe no le gusta que parezca que coqueteamos con los clientes” acarició la mejilla del pelinegro y se mordió sus labio inferior “Pero llevo todos los días desde que te vi rogando porque regreses al siguiente día” Roan sonrió de nuevo, estaba nervioso sí pero ese hombre frente a él, era todo lo que le gustaba, inteligente y calidez en su mirada, le gustaba su seguridad cuando hablaba de libros con los otros clientes pero también como se veía tan nervioso como él  en ese momento.

El rubio se preguntaba en cómo hacer para que él no se asuste y decirle que quiere que sean más que un revolcón en ese lugar, es más no quería revolcón es decir si quería pero más íntimo, algo así como poder tomar café en la mañana y leer el periódico en un silencio cómodo o quizá poder estar tirados un domingo en la cama hasta tarde, podía parecer estúpido pero sentía que él era el indicado, como si fueran el uno para otro.

El rubio aclaró su garganta “Bueno por si no lo recuerdas mi nombre es…” el pelinegro lo interrumpió

“Roan… no lo olvide” sonrió

“Si, ah… Bellamy” el pelinegro no podía creer lo increíble que se escuchaba su nombre en su boca y con su voz grave “¿Te gustaría salir por unas cervezas mañana por la noche?” el pelinegro asintió “¿Sí?”

“S-si” respondió nervioso, le gustaba mucho y no solo eso, le fascinaba

Ambos quedaron con sus frentes juntas, el pelinegro era más alto pero no demasiado, sintió la mano de él en su mejilla, ambos sonrieron, no dijeron nada por un buen rato, luego el pelinegro puso su mano en el pecho del rubio

“¿A las ocho?” sugirió  y el ojiazul sonrió y asintió

“A las ocho, en la plaza” confirmó él

Se despegaron y él se fue, Bellamy estaba sonriendo como idiota viendo a ese hombre que le encantaba alejarse y volver a verlo mientras se alejaba.

“ _¡A las ocho!_ ” gritaron sus amigos, asustándolo y molestándolo como era clásico

“¡Por dios! Bell ¡Ese tipo esta increíble!” Clarke fue la primera en opinar

“Un monumento” Luna agregó

“Bell, combinaremos, tendremos novios lindos” Emori abrazó a John y luego saltó sobre el pelinegro emocionada

“Ese chico esta con todo sobre Bell” la morena molestó contenta y puyándole con sus dedos en el estómago haciendo pequeñas cosquillas

“¡Por dios Bell! Por favor dime que seré la dama de honor número uno” la ojiverde agregó emocionada

“Parece un buen tipo” John le dio un pequeño golpe con su puño en el brazo y medio sonrió, estaba feliz, su mejor amigo se merecía un hombre bueno que lo amara

“Así parece” el pelinegro sonrió y obviamente el resto de  la noche fue increíble.

\----

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, no se había bañado, observó a su hermanita en la puerta rechazar a otro chico, se levantó del sofá

“On ¿Cuándo le vas dar chance alguno?” la adolescente le miró

“¡¿Qué te importa?!” se metió en el sofá que estaba su hermano “¿Quién es Bellamy?” preguntó curiosa, vio a su hermano sonrojarse “Así que conociste a alguien y no me dijiste”

“N-no te enojes, no parecía que fuese a pasar algo” él se sonrió “Es un cliente de la librería, un día me dijo su nombre presentándose  pero ya sabes cómo es mamá con lo de coquetear con los clientes” la adolescente parecía emocionada “Bueno, ayer que fui a la disco por un par de tragos lo vi y bueno nada, lo invite a salir, ahí ya nadie puede decirme nada” Ontari se fue sobre su hermano emocionada

“Eso es el destino ¿Cuándo saldrán?” preguntó

“Hoy” el ojiazul contesto emocionado

“¡¿Hoy?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Anda a bañarte y te arreglare esa barba! Escogeré tu ropa, tenes que ir presentable, no podemos dejarlo escapar” ella gimoteo emocionada “Ya era hora, cuando el destino me ponga a alguien de esa manera, no rechazare al amor” el hombre se rio, su hermana era una soñadora  “¡Anda a bañarte!” ella lo mando e inteligentemente obedeció

Se bañó y luego puso desodorante sin olor para poder usar su colonia para ocasiones especiales, se puso su ropa interior, su hermana le ayudo a arreglarse la barba,  y escogió una camisa gris  de cuello en v y con botones perlados en el pecho y de mangas largas, le quedaba tallada del pecho y brazos, se puso sus clásicas cadenas de cuero y de hilo al igual que sus pulseras y anillos, se dejó media cola y el cabello largo a los lados,  se lavó los dientes y su hermana le puso crema en el rostro, lo revisó, vio la cara de satisfacción de su hermana, ella estaba tan emocionada como él de su cita con Bellamy.

Eran las seis y media, se puso su pantalón tallado hasta los tobillos y sus zapatillas de meter color  café quemado de cuero que combinaba con su cincho de igual color, por ultimo pero no menos importante su colonia, estaba listo.

“¿Vas a llevarle algo?” él se sonrió, ella era una chica después de todo

“Los hombres somos diferentes, no necesitamos esas cosas las primeras citas” Ontari sonrió conforme con la  respuesta

\---

Estaba listo, estaba ahí frente a Lexa, Raven, Emori y John que había sido arrastrado

“¿Qué tal?” preguntó orgulloso porque consideraba que se veía muy bien

“Bien hermano, vas a matar ahora campeón” las chicas los observaban, pobres almas que no sabían nada de vestirse bien

“Ni loco vas así”  Raven advirtió, la ojiverde y la pelinegra la apoyaron

“Deja ver que tenes aquí” Emori fue al closet y las otras dos le siguieron

“Esto es horrible Bell” la ojiverde descartó varias camisetas, encontró una color vino de algodón y cuello redondo manga tres cuartos, con un pantalón negro hasta los tobillos, y sus zapatillas deportivas negras con el detalle de la marca en blanco, él se rasuró bien y puso crema en el rostro y brazos/manos, se puso sus lentes y la colonia que las chicas le habían dado.

“¡Wow! Hermano si ese tipo no pide matrimonio hoy, está loco” John parecía orgulloso

“Bien, estás increíblemente rico” Emori lo soltó

“¡Em!” John parecía celoso

“Amor, sabes que te amo pero vamos, seamos honestos se ve guapo” él asintió y se contentó al ver a su amigo sonriente

“Lex, Em, definitivamente somos las mejores” la morena se felicitó a las tres, estaban orgullosas de su trabajo

“Nuestro bebé creció” asintieron los cuatro

La corneta del auto sonó, abajo estaban  Luna y Clarke con el auto brillante y oloroso por si necesitaban ir a algún lado, sus amigos eran los mejores, estaba nervioso pero ellos hacían que todo fuera más cómodo, en verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien, bajaban los escalones de los apartamentos y se cruzó con su hermana, ella sonrió

“Vas con todo campeón, si te trata mal, le rompo el culo” el pelinegro sonrió

Terminaron de bajar, Luna le entrego las llaves de su preciado auto

“¿Segura?” ella sonrió

“¿Te has visto lo rico que te ves?  No vamos arriesgarnos a que te secuestren” puso su mano en su mejilla  “Además ¿Para qué tenés a tu tropa?”

Él se sonrió y se despidió de los chicos, recibió un mensaje de su hermana diciéndole que dejaba el apartamento solo por si lo necesitaba y que ya quedaba ordenado, el pelinegro pensó que eso debía ser el destino, todo estaba coordinado.

Llegó a la plaza, lo vio esperándole, el ojiazul lo reconoció y se acercó, se subió al auto, fueron a un bar no muy lujoso, pidieron la cerveza y bueno descubrieron que tomaban de diferente y hablaron porque les gustaba la que tomaban.

“Te ves muy bien” el pelinegro no pudo guardárselo, se veía guapo, le agradó causar esa sonrisa en él

“Gracias, de hecho este es mérito de mi hermanita, no mío pero debo decir que vos te ves hermoso” una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior “Lo siento, es que no puedo dejar de decirlo, sos hermoso” el pelinegro se sonrió

“Gracias y esto” señalo su ropa “Es mérito de mis mejores amigas” se echaron a reír, significaba que no eran los mejores escogiendo ropa y si lucían presentables eran por sus cercanos “¿Solo tenés una hermana?” el rubio asintió

“Ontari, es linda pero insoportable, es pequeña pero no tengo idea como le cabe el mal humor en ese cuerpecito” se rieron

“También tengo una, Octavia, es bastante increíble y ruda, es inteligente sabes, escogió un buen chico de novio” se podía ver el orgullo que sentía por su hermana, lo que hizo a Roan sonreír, debía ser el destino, los dos tenían una hermana adolescente

“Cuando te vi por primera vez, estabas hablando con otra clienta de un libro y pensé, ese tipo es arte y me alegré que regresaras” el pelinegro sonrió

“Regresaba para verte y cuando te dije mi nombre, moría nervios” Roan tocó con su índice su nariz lo que hizo a Bellamy sonrojar cuando lo vio hacer eso

“Lo sé y moría te juro por darte mi número y más pero ya sabes el trabajo” el pelinegro asintió pero le daba alivio saber eso, que no era él  --- “Cuando te vi en la discoteca solo pensé en la suerte que tenía, tomé  tres tequilas y tomé valor, después que el mesero te llevara el trago  me decidí y cruce la pista, admito que me sentí aliviado que estuvieras solo y que tus amigos bailaran en la pista” el ojiazul sonrió, no podía evitarlo, le fascinaba ese hombre.

Ambos hablaron de todo, de sus hermanas, de sus familias y Roan le contó que estudiaba administración de empresa y Bellamy le contó que estudiaba literatura, ambos estaban tan cómodos, pidieron y pidieron  cervezas y comida, todo era ameno de verdad.

Decidieron irse, ninguno de los dos sabían cómo decirle al otro si iban a algún lugar más privado, no querían arruinar aquello pero vamos, eran hombres grandes y se morían por llegar a más, sobretodo porque los dos llevaban un tiempo sin nada.

“¿Te parece si vamos a mi apartamento?  Mi hermana no estará” el ojiazul sonrió

“Bien”                                               

El camino fue silencioso, no incómodo más bien raro y algo de tensión, llegaron a la casa del pelinegro, subieron y en lo oscuro de las gradas se besaban y se reían hablando boberías, sus bocas quedaban perfectas, sus besos coordinaban.

Llegaron al apartamento en sí, el pelinegro trataba de abrir pero se distraía con los besos en el cuello del rubio, además de sentirlo rozar sus caderas con sus nalgas y sumarle las cervezas,  entraron y obviamente no esperaron tanto, el pelinegro contramino al ojiazul contra la puerta, sus partes se rozaban y las manos de Roan le agarraban las nalgas con una fuerza y le presionaba contra él, se besaron de nuevo, el pelinegro quitó la camisa del hombre, tenía pocos bellos en el pecho, y podía ver el bóxer asomarse y se veía perfecto con su cuerpo trabajado,  quitó su propia camisa.

Ese tipo le fascinaba, verlo quitar su propia camisa y sentir su pecho masculino contra el suyo, su parte dura contra la suya y ese culo increíble que tenía, le desabrocho el pantalón, su bóxer era negro y podía verse y sentirse su parte estaba dura, estiro el bóxer para dejarle el paso libre al pene del moreno, era un pene increíble, el tamaño perfecto y la forma perfecta, le gustaba como se arqueaba y quedaba la punta pegada en su vientre, estaba lubricado, con la punta de su lengua lamió desde los testículos hasta llegar a la punta y saborear su lubricado, no espero tanto, no le perdono ni un poco y metió aquel pene perfecto en su boca, sabía a cielo, lo devoraría todo, era un manjar sobre todo porque escucharle gemir cada que lo chupaba y saboreaba era lo mejor, sus saliva se deslizaba por aquel genital, disfrutó de cada parte, sus testículos tampoco se salvaron de su marca, lo lleno todo, terminó de bajar el bóxer y el pantalón, sus manos se aferraban a las nalgas del chico mientras su boca se rehusaba a dejar ese manjar.

Roan se levantó y lo besó, quitó su pantalón y el pelinegro ni lento ni perezoso lo metió en su boca, su pene era más grande que el de Bellamy, no mucho pero un poco, no era muy grueso ni delgado, la punta era rosada y brillaba con el lubricante, el pelinegro gemía mientras lo chupaba, sus manos se aprovechaban tocando aquel abdomen y pecho, se agarraba de las caderas de él para poder comerse bien esa perfecta intimidad, estaba erecto y duro, le fascinaba esa sensación en su boca, lo quería todo y así fue, ese pene no se salvó ni un poco y su boca no perdió el tiempo tampoco.

Se levantó y se besaron, el pelinegro deslizó  su mano en la cabellera del rubio, este no perdía el tiempo, acariciaba la espalda y los muslos del chico atrayéndolo para que sus penes se rozaran, aquel delicioso palpitar que ambos genitales llenos de saliva esa sensación no tenía explicación, él estaba definido y sus nalgas estaban duras como le gustaban, su pene duro y su espalda ancha, era un hombre completo, sus besos y su cuerpo, estaba excitado.

Bellamy le dio la espalda y pego su culo contra Roan, podía sentir el lubricante de él, caliente y su pene duro deslizarse entre sus nalgas, sentía el palpitar de él,  podía sentir como el ojiazul lo excitaba poco a poco para que pudiese lubricarse y sentía como su culo palpitaba y la necesidad de tenerlo dentro pero sabía que no era momento, una de las manos del rubio estaban acariciando su cuerpo y la otra en su pene, su mano era fuerte y nada delicada, era un hombre que sabía lo que quería y lo mejor que era a él.

Decidió agacharse para llenar y chupar al pelinegro, abrió las nalgas perfectas del pelinegro que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la sala, lamio las nalgas y no dejo ese culo sin un poco de saliva, sabía que él se moría porque se la metiera,  los dos observaron el lubricante a la par del televisor y supuso que se lo habían dejado ahí, lo tomó y lo puso en las nalgas de él, Roan se puso su condón y lo lubrico más, no iba a permitir que el que iba a ser su hombre la pasara mal por un descuido suyo, deslizaba su pene entre sus nalgas, ambos gemían, el rubio jugaba con las nalgas y las presionaba contra su pene, hasta que no aguantó y decidió meterlo, fue despacio y lo escuchó gemir, un perfecto y hermoso sonido para sus oídos, sentía como aquel ano apretaba su pene y podía sentir dentro del chico, acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro, su espalda ancha perfecta y arqueada para que él se deleite, movías sus caderas aún despacio, para que él se fuera acomodando, su mano tenía a aquel pene del cual se había adueñado y dispuesto a darle placer a su hombre que estaba frente a él.

Sentía como aquel pene le penetraba y no podía explicar el inmenso placer que sentía, le recorría el cuerpo y le enloquecía escucharlo gemir y la manera en que buscaba darle placer, las caderas del contraminar sus nalgas, eso era increíble.

“ _por favor no pares_ ” pidió entre gemidos, si su hombre quería más se lo daría, le tomó de las caderas y se movió un poco más rápido, aquel placer inexplicable de estar dentro de él le recorría y le enloquecía, se recostó para pegarse a su espalda y besarlo, lo mordió y este gimió.

Se pasaron al sofá, Bellamy estaba apoyado en la pared a la cual estaba pegado el sofá, se arqueo para sentirlo penetrarle, era increíble, él sabía moverse, Roan estaba agarrado de sus hombros, el pelinegro podía sentir lo emocionado que él estaba, no le dejaba ni un momento y ni quería, sus movimientos eran más rápidos  y más bruscos, no se andaba con juegos, el rubio sabía lo que él necesitaba en ese momento y era ese pene dentro de él y esas caderas  coordinadas y armoniosas con su cuerpo, él tenía resistencia como solo pocos hombres lograban, sus gemidos deliciosos a sus oídos.

Se pasaron a la cama, el pelinegro estaba con sus piernas abiertas  y Roan entre ellas, Bellamy  sabía que seguro su hombre necesitaba un poco de apoyo y obviamente se lo daría, empezó a mover sus caderas, quería complacerlo también a él y de paso a sí mismo, sentía exquisito al moverse y penetrarse, sentir ese poder y él con sus manos en su cabeza y su cabello largo, era tan guapo y tan macho, no podían evitar gemir los dos.

Ver como movía el culo para penetrarse y prácticamente decirle con ese perfecto movimiento que no lo necesita para darse placer y que si quería se lo daba solo le fascinaba esa seguridad, no era ningún idiota el pelinegro sabía lo que quería y lo tomaba y por él que hiciera lo que quisiera, se recostó sobre él y puso sus manos a los lados para apoyarse, se movía con fuerzas y podía ver su espalda sudada y la línea de la misma  y como él levantaba el culo cada vez que se la metía.

Se puso de rodillas, lo tomó de las caderas y el quedó en cuatro, apretó las nalgas con sus manos y luego le dio una nalgada, fuerte que su mano quedara marcada en él, el pelinegro gimió, sintió las manos de Roan deslizarse por su espalda una se deslizó por su cuello y la otra quedo en su hombro, el rubio se estaba  preparando para darle con más fuera y así fue, podía sentirle con brusquedad y que podía decir le fascinaba sentirlo y escucharlo gemir como si sus gemidos hirvieran al sentir el placer --- “ _Sientes la potencia tu rey_ ”—lo escuchó decir y que más podía decir, si aquel rubio era como un rey que le tomaba y podía hacer lo que quisiera

“ _Mi rey, más fuerte_ ” si su hombre le pedía más fuerza se lo daría, sus movimientos eran más bruscos y fuertes, la rapidez aumento, terminaría pronto el rubio podía sentirlo, su cuerpo recorrerse y su corazón acelerarse, terminó y claro todo quedó en el condón, no dejaba de tocar el pene de Bellamy y no sacaba el suyo de dentro de él hasta que lo hiciera terminar y así fue segundos después el pelinegro terminó.

Bellamy se levantó y fue por el lubricante, el rubio yacía en la cama, y el pelinegro lo beso después de unos momentos ambos estaban nuevamente erectos, no podían negar que eso les gustaba, ambos sonrieron al sentir sus erecciones.

El pelinegro se acostó al lado de Roan y se masturbaba con el culo duro del rubio, el cual gemía al sentir la presión del pene del pelinegro, él metió su dedo lubricado en su ano y le hizo gemir, podía sentir como se dilataba y su cuerpo se preparaba para recibirlo, el pelinegro se preparó y se puso su condón y se lubrico,  le empezó a penetrar despacio y poco a poco iba aumentando la velocidad, el rubio gemía y  movía sus caderas para poder sentirle más, Bellamy le arañaba el torso al ojiazul cada que lo penetraba de lo bien que se sentía --- “ _Mi rey, pídame más_ ”— Roan gemía y le excitaba que lo llamara su rey, y sí quería más y que no se detuviera

“ _No te detengas, que tu rey te la pide_ ” le fascinaba ese hombre, le tomó una pierna  y la levantó para abrirse paso, aquel pene erecto por el placer le fascinaba, él tenía fuerzas y energías para seguir,  lo mordió en el cuello y aumento sus embestidas, ese culo caliente lo tenía dominado y haría lo que aquel hombre le pidiera, no podía detenerse, le agarraba con fuerza y no podía evitar arañarlo cada que se la metía y sentía placer de aquel ano, terminaría pronto lo sabía se movió con mayor rapidez, los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo, su cama estaba llena del semen de él, la verdad que le alegraba tener a alguien en su cama.

Se quedaron dormidos, podía escuchar su corazón al recostarse en el pecho de Roan, él era todo un hombre no un payaso, le fascinaba ese tipo y no pensaba soltarlo.

Abrió sus ojos y no lo vio, se levantó y salió de la habitación y tampoco estaba, recogió sus cosas y dejo limpio todo, él se había ido, había sido solo una noche para el rubio, es lo que Bellamy pensaba, estaba decepcionado y no sabía cómo actuar, sus amigos le llamaban y escribían para que les contara como iba todo pero prefirió ignorar los mensajes, no se sentía con ánimos para mentir, no en ese momento, les contestaría luego.

\---

Después de un par de días fue a la librería pero él no estaba y regresó el siguiente día y el siguiente pero no había nada, incluso preguntó a los compañeros del rubio, solo le decían que él no trabajaba más ahí.

Ya habían pasado varios días y ese había sido el último que lo buscaría, regresó a la casa decepcionado, al llegar a su apartamento su hermana le recibió y vio ahí a Roan sentado en su sala con su hermana, no mentiría sintió alivio en su pecho pero la molestia también le invadió, salió de su casa para tomar aire y el rubio le siguió.

“Bell, lo siento” se sentía mal por hacerlo sentir así

“No avisaste nada yo pensé que…” Roan puso su frente contra la del pelinegro

“Shuu… ni lo menciones, no fue nada de una vez, jamás se me cruzó en la mente” explicó y le besó

Después de tranquilizarlo le explicó que su madre tuvo un ataque al corazón y su hermana le había llamado asustada por eso fue que salió corriendo y por la misma preocupación olvido avisar, le vio a Bellamy sonreír y le hizo bien.

“¿Quién soy yo para contradecir al destino?” el rubio sonrió y Bellamy le besó, fue un beso largo y delicioso.

“Solo debían pedirme que me fuera ¡Vayan al cuarto!” Octavia salió  y terminó por irse, ambos chicos se rieron y entraron a la casa.

Se deshicieron de su ropa quedando en bóxer, Bellamy se sentó sobre Roan y empezó a moverse y la tarde continuo perfecta.


End file.
